In a multiple dwelling unit (such as a building) which receives outside service provider optical fibre cables from a provider, it is necessary to couple these outside service provider optical fibre cables with riser optical fibre cables feeding individual dwelling units (such as apartments) within the multiple dwelling unit. Traditionally, such optical fibre coupling may be achieved by splicing an optical fibre from the outside service provider optical fibre cables either directly (or via a splitter) with an optical fibre serving an individual dwelling unit. Recently, rather than splicing the optical fibres together, optical fibres may be provided with optical fibre connector ends or optical fibre adapters to enable optical fibre connections between the optical fibres feeding dwelling units and the outside service providers to be made, broken or re-configured as appropriate.
As the number of outside service provider optical fibres increase (and given that these optical fibres may be split to enable the same outside service provider optical fibre to be coupled with more than one dwelling unit), the number of optical fibre connections to be managed increases dramatically.
Whilst various techniques exist for managing optical fibre connection complexity, they each have their own shortfalls which can make it difficult for an operative to manage and maintain optical fibre connections or, in extreme circumstances, can lead to fatigue or even failure.
Accordingly, if is desired to provide an improved optical fibre coupling device.